Count on it!
by sad demon gurl
Summary: Two girls go to japan. They have cousins there in a gang so.. read and found out what happens.... suck at summaries.


Count on it

By: Sad demon gurl

WEll i dont own the Inuyasha charaters!! I wish though.

Two girls unloaded a truck and two cars. They were new in town and were moving into their new house. The two girls' names are Sapphire and Angel and they are fox demons. What well happen in this new place?

"Hey, Sapphire help me with these boxes moving them out to the recycling bin" asked Angel Takegai.

"Sure" said her sister Sapphire Takegai.

The girls had finished unloading the truck and it left earlier and they had just unloaded there cars and put all the stuff away and put every box outside for recycling.

"I can't believe mom and dad let us go to the one place we always wanted to go to Tokyo, Japan and they even got us a house and new cars and everything" said Angel as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah and for our senior year of high school, new friends, cars, gangs, and even more hot guys" said Sapphire as she walked to the window and looked out and in the back yard. It had a pool with a diving board and chairs and everything.

"Hey do you want to check out the gangs here I'm sure Sesshoumaru would tell us where the warehouse is" said Angel as she got out her cellphone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

"Hey Sesshoumaru wats up" asked Angel as she put the phone on speaker so Sapphire could hear to.

"Nothing you how are you and your sister doing" asked Sesshoumaru.

"We're fine how you and Inuyasha are doing" asked Sapphire.

"We're fine" said Sesshoumaru "Why did you girls call aren't you with Auntie and Uncle in America".

"Nope actually we are in Tokyo and we wanted to go to the warehouse that you and Inuyasha have and say hi in person "said Angel as she wanted for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to yell.

There was a long pause and then a yell that could be heard all the way acrossed town.

"WHAT" shouted Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah we're here and we want to see you so tell us where you are" said Sapphire.

"Well we're at the ware house the number is 435 and you better hurry before we come over there and embarrass you" said Sesshoumaru.

"You well embarrass us any way" said Angel as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Kiba com on you lazy dog we're going to see someone" shouted Sapphire trying to get her dog in her new blue Mustang GT convertible.

"Whose Kiba" asked Sesshoumaru?

"Oh you'll see "said Sapphire as Kiba got into the car.

"Well see you in a bit" said Angel as she hung up the phone and got into her car, red Mustang GT convertible.

"Come on lets go" said Sapphire as she got into the driver seat of her car and drove to the warehouses' and found 435.

"Well let's face this" said Sapphire as she got out of the car and let Kiba out and walked to the doors.

"HEY its Sapphire come here girl" said a voice then arms surrounded her and she was such in a death hug until the guy hear Kiba growling at him.

"Wow that's a guard dog you got there" asked the person.

"Yeah and he'll rip your balls off, Inuyasha if you try that again" said Sapphire getting down and patting the dog on his head.

"OHHHHHH that would not be good for him now would it" said another voice.

"Hey Sesshoumaru how's life" asked Sapphire as she give Inuyasha his hug.

"Not to bad could be better" said Sesshoumaru as he gave the girl her hug.

"Where's my hugs" said Angel as she walked over to the boys and gave them hugs.

"Hey Angel you girls really surprised us about you coming to visit" said Inuyasha.

"You want to tell them or should I" asked Angel.

"What" asked Sesshoumaru?

"Well I will" said Sapphire.

"Ok this is going to be shocking to you but we are living here in Tokyo in our new house" said Sapphire as she waited for her cousins reactions.

"WHAT you girls know you could have called us and lived with us" shouted Sesshoumaru (O.O).

"Yeah but then we wouldn't have any experience living by ourselves now would we" asked Angel as she went the rest of the way into the warehouse to see cars and guys and girls working on the cars and bikes they had.

"I guess your right but if we see anything bad you are moving in with us understood" said Sesshoumaru.

"Whatever" said Sapphire as she walked over to a cooler and got out a beer.

"Get me one to please" said Angel as she walked over and sat on the counter of the warehouse and watched the others work.

"Kay here catch" said Sapphire as she throw the Budweiser beer at her sister which caught it with perfect accuracy.

"Wow that was so awesome" said a 12 year old boy that was staring in awe at what the new girls had done. He had short brown hair and green eyes and he was a half demon priest.

"Thanks that took a lot of practice to learn kid" said Sapphire as she plopped onto the counter with her sister and started to drink her beer.

"Hay I'm not a kid I'm 12 years old I'm a young adolescent" shouted the boy.

"That's still a kid, kid" said Angel as she finished her beer and was getting off the counter to go look at the cars that ever one else was working on.

"Kiba come here" shouted Sapphire cause she had left him outside with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Woof" barked Kiba as he came trotting up to her and let he have a lick of her beer and pat him on the head.

"So girls what do you plan on doing while you're her in Japan" asked Sesshoumaru as he and Inuyasha came back in the warehouse.

"Little beach, racing, hot guys, you know the usually" said Angel binding over to look at a black ford escort 2005 model. When she said that every guy in the warehouse blushed like mad except Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha cause they where used to there weird girl talk.

"Really ,huh" thought Inuyasha with an evil looking grin on his face.

"Yep but I think first well go home and then rest for about five hours then go shopping and then after that go clubbing you think" suggested Sapphire to Angel as she was walking with Kiba by her side to a mustang GT that looked just like her's but her's was nicer.

"I thank that's a great idea that way when can do a lot of weird stuff too" said Angel as she looked around the room and her gaze landed on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's horror expressions it looked like they were about to faint. ( like this 0.o).

"WHAT WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR GROSS DETAILS" shouted Inuyasha.

The girls were just laying on the floor laughing there tails off.

THANKS FOR READING. Please Review. Please don't flame cause i really dont like them do you so yeah.

THANKS A TON

Sad demon gurl :)


End file.
